cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Luna
Sophie Luna is a human living in the town of Fredericksburg, UNAS, Earth. She teaches physics at the nearby University of Mary Washington. When on the Cerberus Daily News forum, she went by the username Dr. Luna. Early Life Sophie was born in Darmstadt-Hesse in 2160. From an early age, she was interested in science and learning how the universe works. Due to her introverted nature, she progressed through school with few friends, which is something that would shape her personality for years to come. Sophie went to the prestigious Cambridge University, and graduated with a degree in physics. However, she would move to Fredericksburg due to its small, hemmed-in feeling. The Reaper War Shortly after Sophie settled into life in a small town, the Reapers invaded the galaxy. Despite the fact that Earth was one of the very first planets to be invaded, Fredericksburg was largely ignored due to its small size. Nevertheless, she joined a civilian militia for the town's defence. She had no training with weapons or combat, but due to the informal training provided by a few veterans in the militia, she eventually became passably skilled in shotguns and heavy pistols. It was not until relatively late in the war when the Reapers started sending forces to the town. Sophie was finally able to put her new skills to use, and eventually scored a decent amount of kills by the end of the war. The customised M-27 Scimitar shotgun and the M-5 Phalanx pistol that she used became treasured relics to Sophie, and she still keeps them to this day. Life At The University Due to the fact that lots of people were dead by the end of the war, the nearby University of Mary Washington had lots of open spots for faculty. Given her degree and expertise in the field, Sophie was able to secure a location on the staff as the professor of theoretical and applied physics, as well as mathematics. With a livelihood secure, she bought a house on the shores of the Rappahannock River and settled in. Students began to know her as the "fun" professor, and enjoyed large class sizes. Life Today Sophie now enjoys a comfortable existence teaching and researching. She also enjoys visiting the town, which is just across the river. However, she does not often leave the general vicinity of the town much. Personality Sophie is for the most part cheerful and optimistic, and makes a point of being kind to everybody. However, she also hides quite a bit of depression inside, because she is feeling rather lonely. She wants to love someone, but is often too shy to attempt something like that. For that reason, she has never dated anybody. Also, she is quite introverted, and prefers to spend her days at home, browsing the extranet, playing video games, and reading. She has only left Earth a few times, so while she loves aliens, she has met few in real life. Current Events Sophie spent some time dating Liria T'Remi, and the breakup was hard for Liria. Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters